


Ouran Highschool Host club x Reader Chapter 20. SMEXAY DREAMS AND DRAMA

by vanillacookiemonster



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacookiemonster/pseuds/vanillacookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUP YAL<br/>DEVIANT ART WAS BEIN' A BAG OF DICKS SO I HAD TO PUT THIS CHAPTER ON HERE INSTEAD! WOOHOO!<br/>ANYHOE- THIS STORY IS ABOUT A GIRL WITH A SECRET JOB AND THE ADVENTURE THAT ENSUES WHEN MOST OF THE BOY POPULATION FALLS IN LOVE</p><p>http://vanillacookiemonster.deviantart.com/art/Ouran-Highschool-Host-Club-x-Reader-472022419</p><p>THERE'S THE LINK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER YO! HOPE YOU ENJOY! <3<3 XOXOXOXO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouran Highschool Host club x Reader Chapter 20. SMEXAY DREAMS AND DRAMA

**Author's Note:**

> SO LEMME GIVE YOU THE RUN DOWN  
> D.A. = DICK BAG  
> ME = FUCK THIS SHIT  
> SOME PEOPLE = dude put stuff on 'nother website  
> HELL YEA
> 
> <3

        **CHAPTER 20**

**SMEXAY DREAMS AND DRAMA**

**~~~{Can't You Tell I Love You?}~~~**

 

         _He never really knew when things got this bad. He had a girlfriend and you had a boyfriend, his brother. Neither of you seemed to care though, right now. At first it was simple flirting like he had always done. At first his brother was very possessive of you, even going lengths of going different routes in school hallways to keep you out of his sight. It seemed that his brother’s attempts to keep you to himself failed miserably. I mean look at where you now, sitting in his lap in your room as he stroked you. Slowly with just enough pressure to drive you wild, just the way you liked it. Hikaru could feel the beat of your heart against his chest with yours pressed firmly to his. He felt your panting in his ear. There were so many things he could feel right now. Your left hand in his hair petted him softly urging him to go on while your right arm wrapped behind his shoulders clutching his shoulders. All the while you pushed your breasts against him in a teasing matter._

_Really though? How did things get this bad? Sure there was simple flirting, but when Kaoru went out of his way to keep you from seeing him that just urged you two to meet without him knowing. It was just to hang out though, at first. Hikaru remembered the day he was starting to feel unsatisfied with his relationship with- ……Mio- yeah that was her name- Mio. Hikaru had told you to meet him at a nearby park and of course you complied and met him there. The two of you talked until something in Hikaru snapped. He knew who he really wanted. He didn’t want Mio, he wanted you. He kissed you. And the crazy thing that happened was…..you kissed back. In that moment you both knew that going down this road wasn’t going to be a fun trip, cheating in your relationship. But it seemed neither of you cared, as awful as it sounds._

_“Aah Hikaru…” You sighed with pleasure as Hikaru’s hand continued to stroke you through your underwear underneath your skirt. You mostly wore skirts now- easier access and easier clean up if need be. Whenever there was a slight feeling from either of you. Instantly both of you knew the clothes would be off soon just as soon. Part of him felt bad, who wouldn’t? Having sex and doing all these things that Kaoru never had the balls to do with his girlfriend? A bigger part of him felt happy though- that you chose him over his brother._

_That was the part that he fixated on to keep himself from getting swallowed with guilt. You started to plant kisses down Hikaru’s neck, making his arm around you loosen to give you more space. In a teasing manner Hikaru put little to no pressure in stroking your lower lips. He could feel you whine against the crook of his neck as you bit down on him. Without any warning whatsoever Hikaru let his hand go back to work and traveled underneath you dampening panties. A low moan strung out from your lips. It vibrated against Hikaru’s skin and his smug grin grow. It made him feel powerful to be the only one to hear these sounds you made._

_He could play with you all day if you’d let him, of course you’d done this before when your house was empty. You’d spent many weekends with his hands under your skirt in your underwear. At this point it’d be easier to name places you two didn’t have sex yet. Couches. Tables. Countertops. You two were like rabbits. Magnets that couldn’t stay apart for too long. There was something in both of you like a binding contract that said the more time you spent away from each other, the more intense the touching would get. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. It seemed like any time you two got alone it would turn from sweet kisses to heavy petting to skin on skin._

_Tomorrow was the day each of you were ending your relationships with the other person. Mio and Kaoru would upset…..but neither of you wanted to think about that right now. And with the way Hikaru was rubbing you there was no space to think about Kaoru right now. All you wanted was him. Hikaru. All you needed was for him to keep touching you. To love you. God you needed him to stroke you harder. As the silent message passed from you to him Hikaru smirked lazily drunk on your noises. Sighs of content. Soft moans you thought he didn’t hear. Of course he heard them, it was he had a special radar on watch for your sounds._

_“Nnnnngh…..” You groaned as Hikaru let his fingers tease your entrance by slipping the tip in and then stroking it slowly and then diving in further before pulling out again. You wanted to shift in his hands, silently thanking god that your bed didn’t squeak, but you decided against it not wanting to give Hikaru that satisfaction. “I know you’re holding it in. I can feel it.” Hikaru purred into your ear as you continued to pet his hair and rest your head against his._

_“A-as if…..aahhh….c-can’t feel a thing-ng!” You squeaked feeling Hikaru knuckle deep inside you moving two fingers, rubbing together finding that one spot and curling into it pulling out a moan from your lips yet again._

_“I know where you want to feel my mouth (Y/N)~ All you have to do is say it~ I’d more than happy to oblige. Lately I have been thinking about what you taste like.” You groaned loudly. The things his words made you feel were indescribable._

_“L-like h-hell…..” You stuttered out, standing your ground._

_“No point in resisting, you’re going to beg to me that you want me to thrust my tongue in you~” Hikaru felt the vibrations of you moaning against his skin again. He knew he’d have to drive you even more wild if he was going to get his pay out. With his thumb he pinched your clit making you jump. Damn him for being so good at this. Well-……to be fair he had fingered you on many occasions before. Anywhere he could really. Embarrassingly enough even in public sometimes. You remembered once when you were clothes shopping you noticed that one of your dress’s pockets had a hole in it. Throughout the day you kept accidently putting things in the pocket forgetting that it had a rip. Hikaru had accompanied you to the store with a hat on, so not to get caught. You were looking at a certain top when you felt Hikaru hug you from behind. You thought nothing of it until he slipped his right hand into your pocket with the rip. Your confused look was replaced with one of pleasure when you realized that Hikaru was the one to put that rip there. That was the first time he fingered you in public. You sewed it back, but you felt like everyone was looking at you while Hikaru played with you underneath the safe haven of your dress. You prayed to god that you didn’t drip on the floor. Of course you two finished it off in the dressing room though….._

_“Damn you…” You muttered resting your forehead on his. Hikaru kept pinching your clit knowing how to get what he wanted. “Please…..” Hikaru smirked hearing your plea._

_“Please what?” That asshole….._

_“Please lick me-”_

_“Where?” Damn his stupid questions._

_“L-lick me on my hot throbbing pussy Hikaru. I want to feel your teeth against my lips. I want- I want to feel your tongue on my clit, and inside me please.” You whined hiding your burning face from him. Hikaru lifted his wet fingers to your mouth as you licked them clean. He watched with his lustful gaze- god he was so ready to eat you. So fucking ready. His fingers were pulled away from your mouth to take off your sweater revealing your coral colored lace bra with a bow in the middle. ‘How cute….’ He thought. Hikaru flipped you underneath him placing your hands above your head. He hungrily pushed his lips against yours before traveling lower down your neck. Nipping at your collarbone. Tugging on the bow in the middle of your plush mountains. Dipping his tongue in your navel. His fingers grasped your skirt yanking it down leaving you in your matching underwear with black thigh socks. Hikaru hovered over you with the look of a predator taking in all of you. You made his motor run without even trying. Behind those innocent eyes were many memories of the dirty deeds of the past. Hikaru felt his mouth run dry. He’d never get over how you made him feel. The orange haired teen slowly pulled your underwear past your ankles making sure to leave on those- sexy thigh socks. He lowered his face above your entrance blowing hot air on the sensitive area just to see you shudder in delight. He pressed a long kiss to your clit before sucking on it. Doing all kinds dirty things to it. You moaned in pleasure. It was a good thing the house was empty. He flatted his tongue licking a long strip across your slit. Hikaru felt the intensified desire to eat you- and he thrusted-_

 

 

        “Hmm.” You hummed making Hikaru flinch ripping him from his dream. ‘Damnit….’ Hikaru thought. His hands felt his warm cheeks that he just knew were blazing red after that dream he had of you. He looked down and felt himself hardening. ‘Go down. Please go down before she notices.’ Hikaru went back to normal before you even opened your eyes. The twin left out a sigh of relief. Going back into protective friend mode he moved to your side sitting on the edge of your bed.

        “(Y/N)?” He spoke with a gentle tone. “How are you feeling?” You stretched a little and let out an adorable yawn.

        “Better. What happened?” You asked. Hikaru’s chest tightened at the memory of you falling. The memory of all the panic and chaos caused his gaze to hit the floor.

        “You…….you collapsed on stage while performing today…..” Your brows knit together when guilt rushed over you like a wave as you looked to your lap twiddling your thumbs.

        “Oh…….” You muttered. The tension started to build between you two. Hikaru grasped the white sheets of the hospital bed, his knuckles turning white. His jaw was clenched as he stared down the wall opposite of him.

        “Just….tell me why….” Hikaru’s voice was just above a whisper.

        “I guess I was just pre-occupied and all-”

        “Stop- I want the truth.” Hikaru said sternly with his back turned to you. His tone made you flinch and sit up in indian style. For a moment you racked through your brain trying to find a reasonable answer.

        “The stress was getting-”

        “God damnit (Y/N)! Stop doing to this alone!” Hikaru raised his voice turning to face you sitting next to you on your bed. “Stop trying to protect all of us from your burdens! We’re a family for god’s sakes so stop! Your burden is ours…….please…..tell me why……” Hikaru’s voice failed him in the end as he whispered. You blinked a few times in surprise at his passionate outburst. You swallowed the lump in your throat and spoke up.

        “I guess I’ve been thinking of Duncan-” Hikaru’s fists clenched at his name. “and I got really upset and homesick…..this is my first Christmas without my family or him.” Your answer didn’t seem like one that Hikaru wanted. ‘That bastard…..of course he’d make her do something like this…..why should she waste her time thinking about him?’ Hikaru thought angrily.’

        “So you just thought it was ok to starve yourself because of this?” Hikaru growled staring you down. You looked away from your friend blinking away the tears.

        “I’m sorry…..I just….miss him a lot….I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys……you’re right. I should confide in you all more….” You looked down still remembering your big secret you were keeping from them. Being a model……should you tell them? Hikaru’s gaze was still hard.

        “He’s not worth this stress (Y/N). Clearly he’s not a good friend considering how you were feeling before. Remember? Remember how you felt ignored?” Hikaru asked you. He remembered how put out you were when you talked to Duncan. You were so upset- even if you didn’t want to admit it.

        “I mean yes!- But that’s not fair Hikaru!” Your volume matched his as you shouted at him. Hikaru stood up against distancing himself from you.

        “Aren’t we all you need (Y/N)? Aren’t you the one who’s selfish?! You shouldn’t need more than us! Not to mention we don’t even know the first thing about who you really are!-”

        “Please leave…..” Your eyes were watering as you looked at your ‘friend.’

        “What?” Hikaru was taken aback by your request.

        “You’re acting childish. If you were to make new friends and Kaoru got all butt hurt about it would that be fair to you?” You asked him with your face hardening. The twin blinked a few times turning his head away from you.

        “Whatever…” He muttered opening the door and slamming it. You flinched at the sharp sound and pulled your knees to your chest. You knew he was out of line…..but you couldn’t help but feel guilty for yelling at him…. Hikaru was being selfish and childish so he had to come to terms with you having other friends too. Outside of the door Hikaru’s breathing was heavy as he stomped over to the elevator disregarding the eyes of doctors and nurses that looked on with curiosity. Hikaru pressed the main floor button and leaned against the wall of the elevator grumbling to himself. ‘She’s the one who has the problem…..not me….’ Hikaru thought walking down a random street near the hospital. He was about to call his brother when his phone was vibrating. Hikaru pulled it out of his pocket and saw who it was.

        Tamaki.


End file.
